


Wasted On It

by coolkidscantwrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidscantwrite/pseuds/coolkidscantwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted On It

Dan was in love with Phil. He knew this. But Phil probably didn't reciprocate those feelings, so Dan always had a slight heartache. Also, a constant state of sexual frustration. Dan usually tried to get over his wanks quite quickly, as he moaned too loud if he began to fantasize and lose himself.

The only times Dan allowed himself to imagine Phil's weight on top of him, breathing heavily and kissing and licking up and down Dan's sensitive neck, was when Phil was gone for the night. Conveniently, Phil had left for the week to go visit his parents and Dan had prepared for the time alone. He'd gone online and bought a toy and lube; he'd never used any toys but was extremely eager to try.

The package came the day before Phil left. Dan, being his usual reluctant, mildly lazy self, made Phil get the mail. So Phil got the box with the kinky item from the postman.

"Uh, Dan, what is this? I don't remember you ordering anything," Phil called from the lounge.

"Shit," Dan muttered, then yelled to Phil, "It's nothing. Don't open it!"

"Okay? I wasn't going to."

Dan threw off his covers and went to the lounge to see a very confused Phil holding Dan's package. As Dan grabbed the package and hurried back to his room, he glanced back to see his best friend giving him a suspicious look. Once in his room, Dan checked the packaging. Nothing incriminating. He let go of a large breath. Phil shouldn't suspect anything.

Dan planned to wait a few days before trying the toy out, but found his resolve crumbling the next day when he saw a ruffled Phil running around the apartment in just his underwear.

"I can't believe I don't have any clean clothes. Why did I not do laundry yesterday?" Phil moaned.

Dan had seen Phil in just his underwear multiple times. Hell, he'd seen him naked a good amount of times. It was bound to happen when they lived together. It always caught him off guard and definitely left him at least a tad bit aroused. All he could think about was the toy he was going to use later. He thought about how he was waiting for it, teasing himself a bit, but he changed his mind; he was going to use the toy that night.

"I would offer to help you, but I don't really know how I could," Dan said, holding back a laugh because the situation was quite ridiculous and oh so Phil-like. Phil turned towards Dan and it took all of Dan's willpower to not check him out as obviously as he was with Phil's back turned.

"I just can't believe I've done this. How do I not have _any_ clean clothes?" Phil said incredulously.

"I don't know," Dan said, the laugh being forced weakly out of him. "I'm going to... go to my room."

"You won't even keep me company?" Phil pouted.

"No, sorry Phil. I'm not feeling very well, I think I need to lay down." It wasn't a complete lie. He wasn't feeling well, but not in an ill way. He was trying so hard not to pin Phil against a wall and either fuck him or be fucked. He was nearing being desperate.

He laid down heavily on his bed, anticipation for later shivering through him. He could hear Phil moving around, grabbing clothes and turning on the washing machine. Dan began idly palming himself, and he grew hard very quickly. Before he could even really register what he was doing, he was pulling off his clothes and stroking himself firmly. Thinking about what he was going to do later that day, he figured he'd stretch himself. He pulled the lube out of the box, opened it, and coated his fingers. He hadn't fingered himself in a long while, years perhaps, and it felt as though his body was buzzing in anticipation.

Dan focused on relaxing his body as his lube covered hand traveled downwards. He reached his hole and lightly circled it, gasping and biting his lip, as to not let many noises leave him. He slowly nudged one finger in, allowing himself to adjust a bit before adding a second. Once he adjusted and had two fingers inside him, he began to scissor his fingers, opening himself up. He was breathing heavily at this point and realized he'd forgotten how good this felt. He added a third finger, adjusted, and then began reaching around for his prostate. He hit it and moaned lightly, not entirely forgetting that Phil was probably just a room over. He began moving his fingers in and out of his hole, pushing down with his hips. His breathing was getting faster and he couldn't contain little gasps from spilling from his lips. He reached for his neglected cock and almost let out a loud moan that Phil most certainly would have heard.

At that moment, Phil came bustling through the door that Dan had his back to, asking him if he'd seen one of Phil's t-shirts. Dan froze, his head whipping over behind his shoulder. Phil's mouth was in the shape of an  _o_.

"I'll just, uh, I'll just..." Phil trailed off, turned around, and closed the door.

Dan wasn't sure how to react for a moment. He pulled his fingers out of his ass, sighing, and got up to lock his door. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so caught up in himself that he hadn't even thought to close the door. He sat down on the side of his bed, quickly finishing himself off.

Later that day, neither Phil nor Dan had mentioned what happened earlier. Nothing was awkward, really, but there was definitely a change in the air. Dan was more than glad when Phil left. He was afraid about the status of their friendship, no matter how silly it was to think that way. What if Phil could never look at Dan the same? Dan decided to abandon that train of thought. He changed his mind again, deciding to wait to use the toy.

Later that day, Dan took a nap. He woke up to Phil pressing his weight on Dan, hard on pressing against Dan's thigh. Dan started growing hard as Phil whispered in his ear, "I want you." Phil began heatedly kissing Dan, only breaking it to pull off Dan's shirt and then his own. Phil bit and sucked at Dan's neck and Dan thought about stopping him from leaving a mark but didn't. Hickeys didn't really appeal to Dan but Phil's lips and tongue and teeth felt too nice to pass up. Phil got his hand in Dan's pants and began stroking Dan's cock. Dan breathed in and held it, imagining that making too much noise would alert Phil and make him realize what he was doing and he would stop. Dan never wanted this to end. Then a loud beep came from his phone next to him and he woke up to a text message from Phil and a very hard cock.

Dan decided Phil's message could wait; he needed to pay attention to himself first. Dan once again changed his mind: he was using the toy tonight. Right now. He pulled the box off the nightstand and the lube out of it. He had already unpacked the toy, a sleek black vibrator. He took it out of the box, feeling it in his hands. He started to stroke his cock, which had not softened at all. Considering he already stretched today before 'the incident,' he figured if he lubed up the toy he could get it inside him without stretching more. He moaned, thinking of what was to come. He poured lube on the toy and spread it around. Then he reached it behind him and teased it against his hole, gasping as the cold lube rubbed against him. He carefully pushed it in, slowly spreading himself to accommodate it. He pushed down with his hips until it was as far in as it could go without getting stuck inside him. He let out a breathy laugh at the thought of getting the toy stuck inside him, then sucked in a breath as he rolled his hips slightly. He felt amazing as he rolled his hips again. One hand held the vibrator while the other fisted the sheets. He let go of the sheets to reach behind himself and turn on the vibrations to the lowest setting. He moaned so loudly that he was sure the neighbors heard. He angled the toy until he hit his prostate, moaning ever louder. He could barely bear the lowest setting but he always liked to mess with anyone, including himself. So he quickly turned the vibrator to highest setting. Loud moans, almost screams, tore from him as his prostate shook with vibrations. He felt it throughout his whole body. It felt so good it was overwhelming and he teared up. As he let out little  _ah, ah, ah!_ s, tears began falling down his cheeks, it was so much pleasure. He began thrusting the toy in and out, crying out each time it went in. He pulled the toy almost completely out and then roughly shoved it back in. He was sweaty and hot and panting and he loved it. He began to imagine himself doing this with Phil in the other room, or maybe Phil in the same room. As Phil passed through Dan's mind, Dan imagined Phil encouraging him, telling him how good he looked and how much he wanted to see Dan come. These thoughts finally sent Dan falling over the edge, coming _hard_ all over his sheets, leaving him exhausted. The vibrator began to hurt in his ass but Dan almost wanted to leave it there and torture himself a bit, make himself come again. He wad worn out though, and he sighed as he turned the vibrator off and pulled it out. It was certainly one hell of a night and he was excited for the rest to come. He wondered if he could come nearly untouched for a week. He was up for the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here! I have ideas for a second and maybe third part, let me know if I should go for it? Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
